Various types of handheld control device controllers exist, including handheld remote controls and video game controllers. Remote controls are devices used to control other devices, such as televisions, stereo systems, garage doors, etc. Game controllers are devices used with video game and/or entertainment systems to enable users to provide input, which may include controlling a character in a game, selecting audio and/or video content, and/or controlling other aspects related to the systems. Examples of game controllers include various types of Microsoft® Xbox® controllers developed by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., United States, and the PlayStation® DualShock® 3 and 4 controllers, developed by Sony Computer Entertainment, Inc., of Tokyo, Japan. Further examples of handheld control devices include cell phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, computer mice, keyboards, smart watches, augmented and virtual reality headsets and their controllers, etc.
A handheld control device may include various input mechanisms, including one or more thumbsticks, one or more finger-pressable buttons, etc. Such input mechanisms may be actuatable by a user to provide input for a variety of functions. For example, a user may press a button on a game controller to fire an in-game weapon, or may press a button on a remote control to change channels. A particular amount of force must be applied to cause a particular button to be actuated.